


Daddy's Punishment

by Anonymous



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Michiru comes home late and Shirou punishes her
Relationships: Kagemori Michiru/Ogami Shirou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Anonymous





	Daddy's Punishment

“You’re late,” Shirou growled lowly.

“I’m sorry.” Michiru walked through the door. “Nazuna and I had so much to talk about.”

“That’s no excuse. You know how dangerous Anima is at night. I expect you to be home by nine.”

“You’re not the boss of me. You’re not my dad.”

The pair of them froze, and Michiru worried she said the wrong thing.

“Get over here now,” Shirou growled lowly, and Michiru felt her pussy pulsating. She walked over to his chair cautiously.

He put a finger under her chin, bringing her eyes to meet his own. “You want me to be your daddy? You want me to punish you for being a bad girl?”

She let out a quaking breath. Her legs felt like jelly beneath her. Michiru barely trusted them to hold herself up. “Yes daddy.” She stuttered out.

The next thing she knew, he was throwing her over his lap.

“It’s my job to protect you Michiru. You can’t even follow my simple instructions.”

“I’m sorry daddy.”

He growled lowly moving his hand over her back.

“You need to be punished to learn your lesson.”

A hand suddenly came down on her ass, causing her to cry out, “Shirou.”

Another slap came harder than the first.

“Daddy.” She cried out this time.

“That’s it my baby girl.” He stroked her ass gently. “I’m going to take your panties off now.”

He began to pull her shorts and underwear down. Michiru lifted herself up a bit to allow him to do so.

“Tell me. Why are you being punished baby girl?” Shirou asked as he stroked her bare ass.

“I was a bad girl and stayed out too late.” She told him.

“That’s right.” He slapped her ass lightly, messaging it after.

“Tell me, why is it dangerous for you to be out late?”

“Anima city is dangerous at night.”

Another spanking.

“Why else?”

“Daddy doesn’t want me to get hurt.”

The next spanking is sharp and causes her to cry out.

“Yes. You’re starting to learn.”

“I’m sorry daddy.” She tells him.

“Your punishment is almost over.”

“Please daddy.” She begs.

He gives her a session of spankings before stopping.

“Thank you daddy.” She says, figuring it was over now.

“You’ll obey daddy from now on?” He asks, bringing her face up to look at him.

She nodded.

“Use your words.”

“Yes, daddy. I promise to be good and obey your rules from now on.”

He groaned lowly at this. “Do you think you can show daddy your new obedience?”

Michiru knew what he meant and slipped off his lap, kneeling on the floor. He rose above her, and she started up at him in admiration. He titled up her chin, smiling down at her.

“You’re such a good girl.”

She closed her eyes as he stroked her cheek.

“Show Daddy what good of a girl you are.”

She nuzzled at his crotch, causing him to suck in a breath. Then she brought her hands to his buckle, undoing it. Then she moved to his button and zipper before pulling down his pants with his boxer as well. He stepped out of them, pushing them away with his feet. His cock sprung to life, and she reached out to touch it. He groaned but grabbed her hand.

“No touching, you’ve been a bad girl today, remember.”

“I’m sorry daddy.”

“Mouth only.” He told her.

She clasped her hands behind her back, not trusting herself to reach out and touch him again. Then she opened her mouth and took his cock in.

He groaned out as she sucked his cock, working her mouth around it. She sucked it in and out, licking around the tip.

“You like daddy’s cock baby girl?’ He asked.

“Yes daddy.” She said when she pulled off.

“Show me baby girl, show me how much you love daddy’s cock.”

She took him into her mouth, working him deeper till she was practically deep-throating him.

“That’s my good girl. Look at you taking daddy’s cock like a little slut.”

Her pussy pulsated at the word, and he began to fuck into her mouth. She let him use her how he wished before he came inside her mouth.

“That’s it baby. Drink it all up.”

He wiped his cum from her mouth.

“Did I do a good job daddy?” She asked.

“Yes baby, I think you learned your lesson for today.”


End file.
